1. Field
The present invention relates generally to computer systems and, more specifically, to real property rights management systems and methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Determining mineral rights to a plot of land can be a lengthy and costly process that involves multiple parties. Each party often analyzes hundreds, and sometimes thousands, of documents, such as deeds, wills, leases, and the like, in the process, with little-to-no coordination between the parties, who as a result often duplicate analyses. Generally, determining mineral rights to a plot of land is accomplished in several, relatively labor-intensive steps. A first step is examination of the county records to ascertain the mineral rights. In the process, a “landman” creates a “runsheet” which is often an Excel™ spreadsheet listing the relevant information of documents filed with the county clerk's office that are a conveyance of a fee mineral interest. There are different methods of keeping track of the ownership, including Excel™ spreadsheets and manually drawn flowcharts, often used in combination. After examination of the county records, the landman creates a mineral ownership report (MOR).
The process often also includes examination of the title and preparation of an original drilling title opinion by an attorney. In this step, the attorney examines the documents that affect the subject land. A second “landman” often prepares an abstract, which is a runsheet that lists instruments affecting the subject land, and makes an electronic copy of each instrument. The attorney generally prepares the original drilling title opinion based on the abstract and the runsheet. Similar to the landman that prepared the MOR, a title attorney will often either use an Excel™ spreadsheet or a hand-drawn, color-coded flowchart drawn out on butcher paper, commonly referred to as a “title flow.”